Back some day
by Noodlejelly
Summary: Hermione is hurt, Ron and Harry leave to fight Voldemort. Harry promised he'd be back some day, but Voldmort might not let him. H/H, sweet, but not exactly fluff, please read it's actually a lot better than it sounds


Disclaimer: The song is by Blue and all the characters belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
A/N: I always swore never to write a song fic but I've actually read some that where quite good. Anyway this isn't really a song fic, it's a story about Harry/Hermione and Voldemort, the song just happens to fit in  
  
****  
  
When you're alone  
  
I want you to know  
  
I'll be back someday  
  
****  
  
Hermione's eyes flickered open and she looked round to try and work out where she was, been the clever girl that she was it only took her seconds to recognise the brass beds and white sheets of Hogwarts's infirmary. The thing she didn't know was what she was doing there, she didn't actually remember much about anything, in fact she wasn't even sure what day it was. Hermione tried to sit up but her head felt so heavy that it just weighed her down so she couldn't move, a thought suddenly hit her, Harry, where was Harry?  
  
He should be here with her, but she couldn't see him, she thought that maybe he was hidden under his invisibility cloak, so with great effort she stretched out her hand and waved it in the air around her, but feeling nothing she dropped her arm onto the bed. Only her arm hadn't hit the bed, it had hit something soft and fuzzy, like human hair, it was hair and as the owner of the hair slowly sat up stretching and suddenly pausing with mouth hanging open to stare at her. It was Harry  
  
'Oh my god, you're awake. How do you feel? Are you alright? Do you remember who I am? Do you need anything? I know, I'll get Dumbledore, no I'll get Madame Pomfrey' Harry said regaining his voice and talking extremely quickly  
  
'Harry' Hermione managed to croak out, she smiled partly because she had remembered how to use her voice and partly because Harry had stopped babbling  
  
'Sorry, I was just worried about you' Harry said sheepishly with a grin that still made Hermione melt  
  
'Why? What happened?' Hermione asked remembering that she was in the infirmary  
  
'Don't you remember?' Harry suddenly asked looking worried, after Hermione shook her head he continued 'Voldemort found you, he attacked you, but Sirius arrived and stopped him from killing you but you were unconscious and he brought you here'  
  
Hermione thought carefully as fuzzy memories started to come back to her, she knew that she was lucky to be alive, and resolved to get better quickly so she could continue fighting to defeat Voldemort. She had to help Harry, Ron and all the other innocent wizards around the world, especially Harry, he meant everything to her, and she had vowed that she wouldn't rest until Voldemort had been punished for what he had done to Harry's parents so many years ago.  
  
'Hermione, I'm leaving' Harry said softly as he stroked Hermione's hair softly  
  
'What?' Hermione had only half heard him and wasn't sure if he had just announced that he was leaving, he couldn't be leaving she tried to reassure herself, the only reason he would leave would be to fight Voldemort, Hermione realised that Harry was doing just that  
  
'No, you can't' Hermione whispered  
  
'I have to, this has gone too far, it's me he wants. I realised today that he won't stop hurting people I love until either me or him is dead. So it's time, I'm going to find him and duel to the death, this is where it all ends' Harry's voice didn't shake, he had made up his mind what he had to do  
  
'But I love you' Hermione sounded scared and confused  
  
'I love you too, but you know I have to do this' Harry squeezed Hermione's hand  
  
'I'm bringing him back alive, he still owes me 5 galleons' Ron's voice came from the doorway  
  
'You see, how does Voldemort stand a chance against me and Ron'  
  
'Let me come' Hermione begged struggling to sit up  
  
'No. You're ill. Hermione you've got to trust me' Harry was insistant  
  
'I do, with all my heart' Hermione lay back on her pillows with silent tears trickling down her eyes. Harry leant over and kissed her on the lips and whispered  
  
'Just hold on, I swear I'm coming back' then Harry left the room with Ron. And Hermione was left alone with only her thoughts  
  
****  
  
It's time for me to have to go, away for so long  
  
To make our own paradise  
  
But dreams don't come easy, you've gotta believe me  
  
You know this deep inside  
  
****  
  
Hermione was sat at a table in the common room attempting to do her transfiguration homework, but she couldn't concentrate, Harry and Ron had been gone for 6 months and nobody had heard anything from them. The papers were full of reports that Voldemort was regrouping in an attempt to finally kill Harry, so other attacks were less frequent for which everyone was grateful. Hermione couldn't stand everyone telling her how Harry and Ron were both heroes who would never be forgotten, it was as though they assumed they were already dead or would be soon.  
  
She didn't know what to do anymore, she wouldn't accept they were dead, but she still felt as though she had lost her soul mate, first love and best friend all at the same time. Since they had left she had thrown herself into her work, she was going to leave Hogwart's with wonderful grades, so when Harry returned they would have a future together. The problem was convincing herself that he would return.  
  
****  
  
It's not long now, till I'm on my way  
  
I keep wishing tomorrow was yesterday  
  
You're my everything, that won't disappear  
  
Girl you've got nothing to fear  
  
****  
  
'Hermione?' a hand touched her shoulder lightly as if unsure of the response he would receive, she turned away from staring out of the fire to see Ron standing there looking bruised but very much alive  
  
'Oh Ron' Hermione flung herself at him almost knocking him off his feet  
  
'Steady on Hermione, I need to breathe' Ron gasped laughing as she let go of his neck  
  
'Sorry, I'm just pleased to see you' Hermione replied smiling for the first time in weeks. But something felt wrong and she realised what  
  
'He's not back is he' it wasn't a question it was a simple statement. Hermione felt her good mood slip away and sunk back down onto the couch  
  
'Hermione listen to me, Harry isn't dead but I can't help him anymore' Ron sat down next to Hermione, he was going to do whatever it took to make his best friend cheer up  
  
'Harry and me took months to track down Voldemort but we found him, hanging out in a graveyard, not that that surprised me. Harry was determined to fight Voldemort alone, and it seemed that Voldemort was just as determined to fight Harry alone, so they tried to duel but both their wands did that joining thing, obviously Voldemort hadn't figured out how to stop it. But this time the wands didn't reverse the spells, they simply gave out this golden and red flash and they had both simply disappeared, so I got out of there before the deatheaters could react' Ron finished talking and glanced at Hermione to see how she had taken the news.  
  
'Hermione?' Ron asked nervously. But he needn't have worried because Hermione chose that moment to fling her arms round him again  
  
'I'm glad you're back' she said to his shoulder  
  
'I'm glad to be back. And Hermione' Ron paused unsure as to what to say next  
  
'Yeah'  
  
'You know he's going to come back'  
  
****  
  
If you're alone, I want you to know  
  
I'll be back someday, don't you ever let go  
  
Baby, hold tight through the cold lonely night  
  
Just wait for me till I get home  
  
When you're on your own, I want you to know  
  
I'll be there for you, I could never let go  
  
I realise that you want me to stay  
  
But hold on, I'll be back someday  
  
Be back someday, someday  
  
****  
  
Hermione was sat alone in astronomy tower thinking of Harry, she had done it often since he had gone. Ron had been back for a couple of weeks and things had started to improve for Hermione, no word had been heard from either Harry or Voldemort, their were rumours that they had Harry had died fighting Voldemort in order to save the world. Hermione didn't believe them, but she still wanted Harry back.  
  
She had no idea where he was or what he was doing, but she knew that as long as he drew breath he would fight for what he believed in. He always had done, and she reminded herself that he was called the boy who lived, he didn't die he lived, he had faced Voldemort before and always been victorious she just needed to have faith that he would still win now. But faith is a rare thing to have when the one you love goes missing during a fight to the death with the darkest wizard ever.  
  
****  
  
When I return, I wanna see  
  
This beautiful baby who's still loving me  
  
With tears in her eyes but a smile on her face  
  
Impatiently we'll embrace  
  
****  
  
Hermione sipped some Pumpkin juice and laughed at Ron who was gobbling down his breakfast as though he would never eat again, Fred and George were at the other end of the table trying to persuade some first years that you were meant to throw food at the Slytherins. Hermione would normally have stopped them, but she didn't for two reasons, firstly Fred and George were no longer Hogwarts students they were simply staying there while Arthur and Molly searched for Harry, and secondly because she though they all needed a little laughter in their lives.  
  
An owl swooped down and dropped a small piece of parchment onto her plate, it simply read 'soon', Hermione wasn't sure who it was from, she hoped deep down that it was a sign from Harry. But she wasn't going to build her hopes up, it would be too heartbreaking if it was just somebody's sick joke or maybe even Voldemort was on his way to kill her. After all it had been almost a year since anything had been heard from either of them and most people had long since given up hope of Harry returning alive. But not everybody had, Sirius and Remus were still searching for their best friend's son determined that Harry wouldn't have been killed in the same way as his parents, Molly and Arthur also believed that Harry was out there somewhere and even though Dumbledore said very little on the matter, he knew that Harry could never completely leave. And of course Ron and Hermione reassured each other that he was fine, Hermione remembered that he had promised to return and although she hadn't said it out loud she had promised to wait.  
  
****  
  
It's not long now, till I'm on my way  
  
I keep wishing tomorrow was yesterday  
  
You're my everything, that won't disappear  
  
Girl you've got nothing to fear  
  
****  
  
Exactly a year later, Hermione was eating in great hall, laughing at Fred and George's attempt to matchmake Ginny with Seamus both of whom looked mildly interested in the idea, while Ron was trying to convince Parvati that red lipstick and blue hair did go really well together. She knew that Dumbledore was on stage ready to make his end of year speech of thanks, most likely to say that now Voldemort's attacks had finally stopped, they must all look to the future. But Hermione couldn't imagine a future without Harry, she knew that if he didn't return she would be able to carry on, but she hadn't given up on the glimmer of hope that Harry was on his way.  
  
'So another year ends, and what a year it has been…..' Dumbledore started his speech and Hermione switched off, she didn't feel like listening  
  
****  
  
If you're alone, I want you to know  
  
I'll be back someday, don't you ever let go  
  
Baby, hold tight through the cold lonely night  
  
Just wait for me till I get home  
  
When you're on your own, I want you to know  
  
I'll be there for you, I could never let go  
  
I realise that you want me to stay  
  
But hold on, I'll be back someday  
  
And when I go, I'll be loving you still  
  
Baby you will never know, just how lonely I feel  
  
You know I really got to go, but I wish I could stay  
  
Hold on, I'll be back  
  
****  
  
Everyone was just finishing their meals when the doors to the great hall opened with a large crash, almost everyone in the room turned to see who had interrupted the end-of-year feast. Excited murmuring began to break out and people stood on their seats to get a better look, but Hermione still didn't bother looking up, she didn't see the point. Hermione finally gave in and turned to see what the fuss was about, someone was walking towards the Gryffindor table, someone who made Hermione feel very nervous. The students all stared in silence, no one could believe it, Harry Potter had returned and had now reached where Ron and Hermione were sat  
  
'Harry' Hermione whispered as Harry stopped in front of her  
  
'I still love you' Harry said his voice hopeful if slightly apprehensive  
  
Hermione stood up and threw her arms round Harry, she finally had what she had been waiting for and felt as though she finally understood the saying about a huge weight been lifted from her heart. Harry and Hermione embraced as if they would never let each other go again, while Ron laughed helplessly at his two best friends, all three of them were back together again. Dumbledore smiled before clearing his throat loudly to silence the excited chattering that had broken out so he could finish the speech he had earlier started in very different circumstances.  
  
'So as I was saying, Voldemort has been vanquished, the reason for this is back with us, although he's slightly busy at the moment…' Dumbledore paused, while the girls giggled and the boys planned how they could get a good looking girl to kiss them in the middle of the great hall  
  
'We must never forget, the people who gave their lives to save us all. These people were brave and good, they chose the right path, to fight evil in whatever form and they paid dearly for it. It is for them, that I beg you all to rebuild your lives in a way that would honour them' the hall was quiet in sober reflection of the terrible cost of war  
  
'But there is one man, who has constantly risked his life to fight the good fight. He was destined from his early childhood to fight for what is good. Today he returns to us victorious, ladies and gentlemen I ask you to toast Harry Potter'  
  
Every person in the hall cried out 'Harry Potter', even the remaining Slytherin's cheered, they had all chosen the light instead of the evil darkness of Voldemort that haunted their house  
  
But Harry only dimly heard people shouting his name, he had back the most important thing in the world, he had Hermione  
  
Harry and Hermione eventually pulled away from each other, to notice the entire student population and all the teacher's staring at them with grins on their faces. Harry and Hermione blushed as they sat back down next to Ron  
  
'So, you done anything fun lately?' Ron asked as everyone's lives began the transition back to normality, or as normal as you get in the wizarding world  
  
  
  
A/N: Please review, I know everyone says that but I really want to know what you think, if you think I should stick to my humour stories then I will, but just please tell me what you thought. Please  
  
By the way I realise that it was very obvious he was coming back, but I really couldn't kill him 


End file.
